Portal Tag
by Wulfrica
Summary: A man awakes in a rather large facility. Unaware of his location, or who he is, he travels through this so-called "enrichment" center in search of his own identity, and a way out of the place. PLEASE NOTE: The character "Flynn Sanders" is a fictional character, any relation to persons real or not is pure coincidence.


"Urghh… where… where am I?" I awoke in a dark room. Checking my surroundings and calling up my memory to see where I was, the only thing I knew was that I was unsure of what just happened. When the lights eventually turned on, the room I was in appeared to be an old… really old elevator room. The elevator in there was broken, it had crashed into the room. From what I could tell, and what I had guessed, is that I was riding in that elevator. It must have broken down while I was inside, and the jolt must have hit me so hard I lost my memory.

Struggling to stand, I eventually made my way out of the elevator room. The place I was in seemed old, broken, rotten. The walls were falling apart, vents came out of everywhere, and it was all dirty and the whole place was filled with plants. I slowly walked my way up the steps and took a look around me. It was a hallway, dead ahead was a door. Just a wooden door at the end of the hall. However, to my left there was an opening in the wall, and a stairway to what looked like some kind of office. I went inside, and the only items in the room was a small desk with a computer and some papers on it. The computer faced towards the hallway, which was visible through a large window. This was some kind of office used for… controlling life support systems.

I sat down in the old chair next to the desk, and I clicked a button on the old keyboard. The screen turned on, and text was displayed in large letters; "Welcome Back, It Has Been [Day Count] Since You Last Logged On." I clicked the enter key, and the screen switched to some kind of database. There was an area on the left displaying names, I didn't know what they meant at the time, but those names were the names of everyone submitted into testing. On the right, it displayed the currently selected persons information. Currently, a person named Chell was selected.

I scrolled through the names for a while, reading all the names hoping to spark some memory if I were to see my name. Not long after I started looking, I noticed a name that felt familiar. Flynn. "Is that me?" I pondered. I clicked on the name, and the full information displayed on the right side of the screen.

"Flynn Sanders. Age: 19. Sex: Male. Weight: 143lbs. Height: 5'9". Eye Color: Green." I said, reading the text that was displayed on the screen aloud to myself. In the top right corner of the screen, there was an image. A smiling man, with beautifully bright green eyes. His hair color, at its roots, appeared brown. It had been dyed a deep red, and it was curly. A smile was on this mans face. He looked happy to be here.

Scrolling down the page, there appeared to be no further information. The 'bio' section was empty, not a single word was written down there. I stood from the chair I was sitting in, and pressed a button on the old monitor, turning it off. I stared blankly through the glass towards the door at the end of the empty hallway. 'What's through there?' The thought that passed my mind as I stared. After several minutes of staring, I walked down the stairs back into the hallway, and I went straight for the door.

A chance to learn who I am was behind that door.

I got to the door and I turned the handle, pushing the door forward. The inside looked like the hallway of an apartment complex, orange carpet, white walls, numbered doors; I stepped inside and made a swift right turn. As I walked down the hall, I knocked on every single door I came past. Yet every single door gave no answer. I was dissatisfied. I came to the end of the hallway, a few vending machines and two elevators stood there. One elevator was for going up, and the other was made for going down. 'There must be someone here on one of these floors,' I thought.

I walked to the elevator that had the up arrow button next to it. 'Search the top floors first, and then gradually go down.' I pressed the button that was to the side, and it illuminated green as I held it down. I heard a ding when I released the button, and the doors opened. Unfortunately, they did not open to an elevator. The elevator was two floors below this one. I repeatedly pressed the button, hoping for the elevator to come up. It didn't move.

I sighed and went to the 'Down' elevator. Holding down the button until I heard a ding once again, the doors opened to no elevator. I looked through the corridor downwards and upwards, but the elevator must have been so far that I couldn't see it. I walked back to the other side and once again looked down to the elevator that was two floors down. Sparks flew off of the cables. I saw a maintenance door on the right of the elevator that was open. It led to a walkway, from what I could see.

I took a few steps back and ran forward into the opening of the wall. I grabbed onto the cables that were exposed and slid my way down. I screamed out in pain as I slid down, burning my hands from the friction. Landing on the elevator below, and immediately letting go of the cables, I swiftly jumped off the top of the elevator and into the walkway through the maintenance door.

Through the door was a beautiful sight. It's not usually what someone would say when encountered with this; people mostly would think of a beautiful location such as a beach, a forest, or mountains. I guess at that time I discovered I was a bit different, as I knew what I encountered with was pure beauty. The open expanse of this facility.

After staring for a few moments, I was knocked back into reality by the harsh banging noises coming from around me. Walking along the mesh walkway I saw a door at the end of it. I took a turn and went up the steps and I reached the door. In the immediate vicinity there wasn't any buttons to open it up, so I sat down and waited with hope something would happen.

…

Enough waiting. I stood up and walked back down the steps and looked around for a moment. After walking down I had noticed something I hadn't before; paintings. There were two giant paintings on the walls of the boxes around me. They were very nice paintings, they calmed and relaxed me. One was of a forest, it was very green and brought the sense of camping. It was very beautiful and warm. Looking closely at the picture and hoping to see some animals, it was empty of life. Other than the trees, of course.

I walked away from the painting and I went to the other one. This one was of snowy mountains, and it was a very cool feeling. There was a river in front, which almost made me want to go swimming. Not in that location, of course. That would be freezing. I continued to walk around hoping to find some other interesting things.

I took a turn on the mesh which reached a dead end. There was a door, but it was locked. It was labeled "Maintenance," and so I imagined it was some kind of control room. I went back to the steps and sat in front of the door once again, hoping something would happen.

But nothing ever did. I was alone.


End file.
